ABCs: R is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Inspired by 'Remind Me' by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood... and 'Do I' by Luke Bryan. Contains a little angst I think... just a little.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

R is for reassurance. Which was also inspired by 'Do I' by Luke Bryan and 'Remind Me' by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood

–

Sharon eyed Brenda from her spot at the kitchen table. They were sitting together, but they hadn't spoken a word to the other since they sat down an hour before. It had become some sort of routine for the two of them to fall into this awkward silence where it seemed like they were only sitting there out of some obligation to the other. They have been dating for a little over three years and their relationship had been falling apart. Things just weren't the same for them anymore.

There were times when Sharon didn't even think Brenda cared if they were together or not. She understood that the blonde liked to bury herself in her work and would often put her cases before personal things. Sharon had grown used to that before they even really started dating, but for a while the blonde had been more attentive in their relationship. There was a period when Sharon actually knew Brenda was in love with her and that was more important than anything in the world. Back then, all those years ago, Brenda would make more of an effort. Lately it seemed as if the blonde was only still with her because she preferred it over being on her own.

Brenda looked up from the coffee mug in her hand and looked into Sharon's green eyes. Their years together have taught her how to understand things about Sharon without the older woman even having to mutter a single word. Sharon was deep in thought and the newspaper in her hand had been forgotten. Brenda could see the tension in Sharon's shoulders and the worry in her eyes. Brenda could almost figure out what was wrong with her. She'd noticed this look a few times lately, and each time the same thing happened. Sharon would shut down and Brenda knew she was to blame. Brenda knew this started a few months ago – the same time Brenda's job was hanging by a thread that they both knew would break at any minute. Brenda knew that she'd become more distant – focusing more on her work was the main reason, but it wasn't the only. After all these years with Sharon, she still felt like Sharon would up and go at any minute and her distance was only her giving herself a little protection. But she realized that maybe she was just pushing her away when she really needed to be pulling her in.

Sharon stood from the red kitchen seat and pushed the chair under the wood table. She took her empty mug and dirty breakfast plate and brought it to the sink. She could feel Brenda's eyes following her, but she didn't look back at her. Instead, she moved to the sink and turned the water on and washed her dishes. She finished with the task quickly and then went back to the table and picked up the newspaper she was reading, knowing the blonde wasn't going to read it. Brenda had gone back to looking at her latest case – typical. Sharon inwardly sighed and then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Brenda's forehead. The blonde didn't even move or say anything, simply allowing the auburn-haired woman to kiss her and then walk out of the kitchen. Sharon didn't know why she expected any other reaction. It wasn't like she had been getting anything different recently.

When Sharon walked out of the shower, she also heard a knock on the door and then Brenda's head popped into the bathroom. Sharon looked up at her for a moment and then pulled her towel around her. Brenda walked into the bathroom, the door opening wider, and the cool air meeting Sharon's wet skin. Sharon visibly shivered and Brenda closed the door, leaning against it. Sharon gave Brenda a questioning look as she walked across their large bathroom, standing in front of the mirror. The bathroom was one of the few things that Sharon had let Brenda pick out things for, which would explain the abundance of pink. Even though she always told Brenda she hated it, she really loved the bathroom. She mostly loved it because on those nights when Brenda would stay at work late, and she'd end up taking a bath alone, she was still surrounded by things that reminded her of the blonde.

Sharon looked at Brenda through the mirror, catching those brown eyes looking at her. "You plan on just standing at the door, or did you actually want something?" Sharon's voice was soft, absent of emotion, but her eyes showed Brenda everything she needed to know.

Brenda walked over to the sink area, leaning against the lightly colored wall. "What's wrong? And don't say nothin', 'cause I-I-I know you Sharon... I can see that somethin's botherin' you. I just don't know what."

Sharon took a few moments to take and let out a deep breath. She hated talking about her feelings, but this was something that obviously needed to be addressed. She turned to face the blonde, her arms folded over her abdomen. "Are you unhappy?" Sharon blurted out before she even realized it.

"What?" questioned the blonde.

"With me," she elaborated. "Are you unhappy with me, Brenda? I'd understand if you were unhappy," she told her. Brenda didn't speak as she continued to stare at her with wide eyes. "I just don't know what's going on anymore," she sighed.

Brenda tried to close the space between them, but Sharon took a step back as she took one forward. "Where's all this comin' from?" asked the blonde.

Sharon kept her lips pursed as she looked away from the blonde. She didn't know why Brenda couldn't just answer the question. Why did she have to always make things harder than they had to be? If she was unhappy, then Sharon just wanted her to tell her so she could change that. If she wasn't, then she just needed to know what was going on so she could fix it. She didn't want to have to explain why she'd been driving herself insane worrying where their relationship was headed and what was going to happen between them.

"Do you remember how things were before? You remember how things were when we first started dating?" asked Sharon, finally looking up at Brenda, her green eyes focused on the warm brown ones.

"'Course I do. What's that gotta do with now?" Brenda hated seeing the defeated look in Sharon's eyes. Her eyes turned a darker, emptier green. "Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know what you want from me anymore," she honestly answered. "We've changed- You've changed and..." Sharon took in a deep breath and slowly let it pass between her lips. "I just want things to go back to the way they were before because I don't think they're going to last the way they've been lately."

Brenda felt a pang in her chest as she turned away. "Oh," she breathed.

"Oh," echoed the auburn-haired woman. "What does 'oh' mean?" Brenda shrugged her shoulders, not looking up from the spot on the floor. Sharon waited a few moments to see if the blonde planned on saying anything, but she didn't. Sharon nodded her head to herself and turned away and exited the bathroom. She went into her walk-in closet and started moving through black item after black item; Sharon had more shades of black than one should probably own. Dresses, suits, pants and shirts alike.

Brenda heard the way Sharon was moving through her clothes, the aggravated way she made the hangers click together and against the metal rod. She pushed herself off the wall and made her way to the closet, standing in the entryway as she watched her. She could see the tension in her shoulders again and the stiffness in her back. Brenda hated herself for not knowing what she was supposed to say. She knew she was hurting Sharon by not saying anything, but that wasn't making the words appear. She caught Sharon's eyes, which wasn't pleasant because the older woman glared at her. Brenda looked away as a shiver went down her spine.

Sharon grabbed a hanger, not even looking to see what it was because she just wanted to get out of the house. She walked by Brenda and went to her dresser to get the rest of her clothes. As she was about to pull something out, she felt Brenda's warm hand on her shoulder and she turned to face her. "What?" she spat, annoyed, but her voice was still soft.

"What do you want me to do?" she questioned weakly. She'd always hated when things took work in relationships. Over the course of the past few years she'd grown as a person, but there were still things she needed to work on. Obviously this was one of them.

Sharon dropped the article of clothing in her hand and turned fully to the blonde. "It's not about wanting one specific thing from you, Bren. There are things we need to fix and work on. I don't know what we've been doing wrong, but something has to change."

"You're right," agreed the blonde. She took a tentative step and Sharon didn't move away from her. She closed the space between them. Brenda put her arms around Sharon's neck and let out a sigh against her ear. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sharon closed her eyes and put her arms around Brenda, letting her hands rest on her back. She and Brenda hadn't hugged like this in so long that Sharon almost forgot what it felt like to be against Brenda's body. She pulled Brenda closer to her and let her body feel the blonde's.

"I love you," she whispered in Sharon's ear. "I love you so much," she told her.

"I know," she told her. "I never thought you didn't love me," she said because she didn't. She never really thought she didn't love her. She just thought she didn't want to be with her.

"But I've done a horrible job at showin' you. I've been..."

Sharon pulled back and placed her lips to Brenda's. It was only the slightest of brushes, meant to shut the woman up. But that slight brush had done more than that. It made Brenda take in a sharp breath and close her eyes. Sharon felt Brenda pulling her closer and pushing her back at the same time. It was awkward as Brenda pushed her towards the bed, but tried to keep their bodies touching every step of the way. Their lips stayed touching. They weren't kissing, only letting their lips stay touching each other as they fumbled backwards on the bed. Sharon made a soft hum in her throat when she finally felt Brenda's lips moving against her own.

Brenda lied on top of Sharon's body as she kissed her. Sharon's soft lips moved against hers slowly and Brenda was getting drunk on her kiss. She'd missed this. She doesn't know how or why, but their relationship had become less and less intimate. She guessed her distance had to do with part of it, but she knew it wasn't the only reason. She didn't care why, though. As long as Sharon continued to kiss her, she didn't care that there was obviously something wrong with their relationship.

Sharon slid her hands up and down Brenda's body. She touched curves that she hadn't felt in far too long. As she moaned softly into Brenda's mouth, she slid her hands over the curve of Brenda's ass and pulled her down against her. Brenda's tongue caressed her own sensually and she could feel her body heating from her core. It had been too long since she felt all of this and she can feel her body reacting quickly. She was like a person in the desert searching for water, and the only thing that could quench her thirst was Brenda. And, God, did this woman know how to quench it.

Brenda moved away from Sharon's mouth, but her kisses didn't stop. She let her warm, wet lips slide across Sharon's face. She kissed her way to Sharon's ear and then let her hot breath tease it. Sharon let out a soft sigh and then a hum followed it. Brenda smiled as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her ear. She kissed it again and then kissed the space behind it. She looked over to Sharon's eyes and then let her tongue come out of her mouth; the tip of her tongue traced the shell of her ear. Sharon bit her lip and squirmed, her eyes staying on Brenda's. Brenda let her tongue slip into the other woman's ear and she flicked it around, enjoying the way Sharon's body began to writhe underneath her own.

"Ahhhh," sighed the older woman. Brenda drew her ear into her mouth and sucked on it. "Ooh," she purred softly as her eyes fluttered uncontrollably. Brenda's mouth was hot and talented and she knew that Sharon's ears were one of the most sensitive spots on her body. Sharon was melting on the inside as Brenda continued to weaken her further and drive her to a place where the only thing that existed was ecstasy and each other.

Brenda felt Sharon's leg lifting slightly and her thigh pressed against her center. The only thing protecting her was the very thin material of the boyshorts she wore to bed. She could feel herself becoming more and more aroused as Sharon continued to let out soft moans and meld their bodies together. She soon began to move her kisses down her body. She slid down Sharon's body, which made the towel Sharon was wearing come undone. Sharon shivered and Brenda sat up and looked up at the way her nipples instantly hardened. Brenda licked her lips hungrily and got on her knees, one leg on either side of Sharon's body. She hovered over her body for a moment and then ducked her head down. Her wet, flat tongue licked up the space between Sharon's breasts, not stopping until she reached the hollow in her neck.

Sharon threw her head back and moaned deeply as she ran her hands over Brenda's arms. Brenda's mouth began a trail down to a pert nipple and before Sharon could even comprehend it, she felt those wide lips wrap around her nipple. It was hot and electric. Heat spread across every inch of her body within seconds. She continued to let her hands run over Brenda's arms, feeling her muscles beneath her arms. Brenda's mouth was warm as it surrounded the peak; when she sucked, it made Sharon arch up to her mouth. Brenda sucked and licked, lightly scraped her teeth and devoured. She was making up for all the time that had passed without this much needed connection between them. Her mouth trailed to the other breast as the woman below her crooned. She licked slow circles around her nipple and then clamped her lips around the nipple. She hummed to herself and then pulled back with a pop.

"Brenda," Sharon moaned from deep in her throat. Brenda hummed and sucked Sharon's breast back into her mouth. She sucked harder and Sharon's hands tightened around Brenda's wrists. Brenda worked her cheek muscles and sucked as her tongue pushed against the hard nipple. "Oh, God," gasped the auburn-haired woman. Brenda pulled back again with another pop and Sharon could feel all the blood in her body rushing to the spot on her breast where Brenda's mouth had just vacated. Sharon looked up at Brenda and saw that sparkle in her eyes that she'd missed so much lately.

Brenda smiled softly. She moved to Sharon's mouth and pecked her lips quickly. "I love you," she whispered again, making sure Sharon remembered.

"I love you, too," whispered the other woman.

Brenda let her tongue lick Sharon's bottom lip and then she sat back up. "I know, baby," she told her. Brenda looked down at Sharon's body and then hummed to herself as she got off her arms. She rested on her knees and forelegs as she removed her thin tank top. She watched Sharon's eyes trail over her body and felt her nipples tighten under Sharon's hungry gaze.

"Come down here," Sharon whispered in a sultry tone that sent heat to Brenda's already heated core. Brenda moved back on her hands and crawled the distance until her breast was right above Sharon's mouth. Brenda looked down at Sharon as the older woman tilted her head up and let her tongue come out of her mouth to lick the pebbled nipple. Brenda shuddered and had to grab the sheets tighter to make sure she didn't fall down. Sharon's tongue swiped back and forth over that nipple and Brenda's breath became heavy as their eyes stayed locked. "Good?" purred Sharon right before she wrapped her thin lips around the areola and nipple.

"Mhm," she hummed as she bit her lip and looked into darkening green eyes. She groaned in her throat as Sharon sucked roughly. "Fuck," she breathed and Sharon bit against her nipple. Brenda closed her eyes and enjoyed the different sensations she was feeling. Sharon moved away from her breast and then Brenda felt her warm tongue gliding over her breast and soothing it. She moaned and licked her lips. Sharon's warm breath ghosted over her wet skin for a moment and Brenda felt herself fighting the urge to lower herself back to the mouth she wanted to feel against her skin.

Sharon moved her head to the other breast and then placed a soft kiss on it. She doesn't know what she would do if she was never able to touch this woman ever again. It wasn't about the sex – though the sex was always fantastic. She loved being able to feel Brenda's body and touch it and know she was the one responsible for the pleasure she was feeling. As she sucked that pebble into her mouth, pulling it into the heat of her wet mouth, she thought about how she would do whatever she could to try to make it work between them. She sucked and licked and let her mind think about just how much she loved the woman moaning above her.

Brenda's arms buckled and she let out a drawn out moan. Sharon released her breast and Brenda let out a shaky breath and lowered her body. Sharon smiled at her and rolled them over, leaving her towel behind. She wasted no time at getting Brenda's boyshorts off, throwing them off the bed. Brenda pulled her down to her body and she went with ease. They shared a kiss that was full of passion. Their wet lips glided against each other and their hot tongues caressed each other. They kissed for what felt like a lifetime. They began a steady rock as they kissed deeply. They moaned loudly into each other's mouths as they got lost in the passion of it all.

Brenda rolled them back over, topping Sharon, which the older woman didn't like. Even though they had been doing this for years, they often still had a problem with given the other more control during sex. Sharon groaned and sucked Brenda's lip hardly into her mouth and rolled them back, raising up on her hands and knees. Sharon braced herself and then took control as she began licking and sucking on the blonde's neck. Brenda yelped when Sharon's teeth scraped against the soft skin over her collarbone. Sharon smirked to herself and ran her tongue over it slowly, eliciting a small moan because of it. Sharon felt Brenda's hand sneak up her thigh, coming close to her center, and she nearly toppled over because of the amount of pleasure that was sending to her center.

"You want my fingers inside you?" she whispered. Sharon shook her head. "What do you want then? This is about you. I wanna make you happy." Brenda licked her lips. "I just want to make you feel good," she said to her with a smile on her face.

Sharon's heart ached pleasantly at the sound of Brenda's words. "You do make me happy," she told her. "You make me very happy."

Brenda sat up on her elbows and pecked Sharon's lips softly. "Tell me what I can do to make you feel good then, baby." She slid her hand up and down a quivering thigh, watching Sharon's eyelids as they fluttered slightly.

Sharon moaned and then leaned down to Brenda's mouth and kissed her. She reached down with one hand and took Brenda's hand off her thigh, holding it in her own as she brought it beside their heads. She put one of her legs between Brenda's and then lowered them both down. For a while they just kissed, which was all Sharon wanted to do. But after awhile, that burning hot sensation in her lower abdomen became too hard to ignore. She sat up, straddling Brenda's thigh. This was one of her favorite ways to get off; her center pressed against Brenda's thigh as she rocked against it, her fingers getting to be inside Brenda at the same time.

Sharon began to slowly rock against Brenda's thigh and the blonde could feel the heat and wetness against her skin. Her center rubbed against her and it was the most delicious thing. Brenda slid her hands up and down Sharon's thighs and let Sharon get herself started, knowing it usually took her longer to achieve orgasm this way. She kept her eyes locked on Sharon's and bit her lip. Brenda enjoyed watching this. The closer Sharon moved to her climax, the faster she would rock her hips, and just watching that was made Brenda all hot and bothered.

"Mmmm," Sharon moaned softly and moved her hair to one shoulder to get it out of the way. She leaned down slightly and let her left hand caress Brenda's abdomen. She looked down as her hand slid over her mound, bypassing her clit and moved to her entrance. She was wet and Sharon's fingers slipped through the silky heat with ease. She pushed one finger into her and Brenda's tensed. "Relax, baby," she whispered.

Brenda took a deep breath and released Sharon's finger. "Better?" she questioned in a whisper.

"Mhm," Sharon moaned as her hips rolled against Brenda's thigh. She slowly pushed her finger in and pulled it out. She took it very slow so Brenda's body could get used to the feel of her finger inside her. "Tell me when you need more," Sharon told her as she looked into her eyes.

Brenda licked her lips as a soft moan escaped her. "Ready whenever you are," she told her with a smile that reached her eyes. Sharon's second finger came as a surprise for the blonde and she arched up as she moaned loudly. "Good," she purred as she tried to roll her hips. "You always feel so good inside me," she whispered as she looked back into her girlfriend's eyes.

Sharon's eyes crinkled as she let a moan go through her lips. She rolled against her thigh with more force. Her clit rubbed back and forth against the soft skin of Brenda's lean thigh. She could hear the sound of herself slipping and sliding on her own wetness and she loved it. She curved the two fingers inside Brenda and slowly rocked them back and forth. Brenda's spongy walls contracted around her fingers and held on tightly. She pushed deeper and deeper each time. Her palm rubbed against the blonde's clit and Brenda moaned continuously. Sharon grabbed on tighter on to the sheets with her right hand, which was holding her up for better support. She rocked and rolled her hips with more force against the raised leg and she could feel the heat in her body consuming her.

Brenda's face contorted with pleasure as she felt Sharon's fingertips tease that rough patch on her upper wall. "Sharon," she shrieked and a long, drawn out moan followed it. "Mmmmmm," moaned the blonde as her hands slid up Sharon's thighs and to her ass.

Brenda pulled Sharon slightly and it forced Sharon's fingers to push into her hardly. Sharon's clit rubbed against Brenda's thigh and the older woman's moaned matched the blonde's as they moved closer to each other. She flicked her fingers inside Brenda, scissoring them. Brenda crooned and arched, her nails digging into the skin above her ass. "God!" Sharon hissed when she felt Brenda's nails scratching into her. She rocked harder and continued scissoring her fingers in Brenda's canal.

"Baby," whined the blonde breathlessly. "Oh, God, that feels so good. So good, baby," purred Brenda as she helped rock Sharon against her.

"Yeah?!" Sharon smirked and circled her two fingers insider her. Her palm rolled against her clit and they picked up a new rhythm. "How about that? Is that good?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. She knew Brenda's body just as good as she knew her own if not better.

"Yes," hissed the younger woman as she squeezed the flesh of Sharon's ass. "Don't stop that," she ordered in a moan.

"Mmmm," moaned Sharon, rocking harder. The friction on her clit was driving her insane. She shifted slightly, allowing the hand in Brenda more room.

She began pushing into her – in, out, in, out, in, out – they found a rhythm and they stuck with it. It was fast and needy as they moved closer and closer to what their bodies had been needing for the past few months they had neglected their sexual desires. Sharon closed her eyes as she rolled her hips more frantically, no longer able to keep the steady rhythm they were moving at previously. The tension was building slowly inside her body and she could feel her clit seeking more. She pushed harder as her fingers did the same thing inside Brenda. Brenda moaned loudly and continued to dig her nails into the sensitive flesh of her ass, most likely leaving red marks all over her.

"Open your eyes," Brenda whispered. "I wanna see your eyes." Sharon opened her eyes slowly and Brenda smiled. The look she saw in them was lustful and loving at the same time. She gasped when she felt Sharon's fingers push into her roughly, but she didn't look away from Sharon.

Sharon worked her wrist faster, ignoring the ache shooting up her arm. Her hips began thrusting forward and she let out a shrilling sound that rang in the morning air. Her eyes were forced shut and she rocked harder, pushed harder, fucked harder. She needed Brenda to catch up to her – because for once, she felt like she might actually be the one to fall apart first. It was usually Brenda, but Sharon had been ridiculously aroused and she needed this more than she usually did.

Brenda panted as she grabbed onto Sharon, guiding her movements. "Are you close?" she asked and received a nod in response. She herself wasn't quite there yet. "Then let go," she urged in a breathy whisper-moan.

Sharon opened her eyes and looked down at her girlfriend's almost-black eyes. "You're not ready," she told her as her fingers teased that sensitive pad of skin deep inside her again. Brenda's nails scratched into her ass again and her eyes rolled back. "Fuck!... Fu-fu-fuck," she hissed.

"Baby, just let go," she moaned as she arched up.

Sharon didn't want to, but she couldn't hold off anymore when she felt heat the temperature of lava moving through her body. She let the waves – no, it felt much strong than waves. She let whatever it was rack through her as Brenda rocked her against her thigh until she collapsed on top of her. She rolled off her, a soft sigh coming from her as she felt her sweaty back hit the cool sheets. Brenda took a deep breath and then got up on her knees and started kissing Sharon's sweaty body. Sharon for a moment allowed her lips to glide over her body, her breath to whisper across her skin, and her tongue to lick up sweat from her. She moaned softly and then opened her eyes and watched the blonde as she continued.

"Come 'ere," croaked the brunette.

Brenda smiled, but didn't move. "Just lie there," she whispered.

Sharon sighed. "I wanna finish what I started."

Brenda's smile grew wider and she leaned down and pressed a kiss on Sharon's navel. "You'll have plenty of time for that. Now," she moved down to the space between Sharon's legs, "I told you, this was about you... so enjoy."

Sharon didn't have a chance to say anything before Brenda's mouth was on her center. She moaned as she hooked her leg over Brenda's shoulder. She understood that things weren't going to simply go back to normal. But Brenda had reassured her that they at least had something worth fighting for.

The End

* * *

No need to actually read this... it's ramblings that I really needed to get out.

**To the guest reviewer that reviewed 'S' and anyone else that has a problem with my writing:** I'm so tired of all this bullshit. Like, if you have a problem with what I write, then don't read it. You think my smut is unrealistic, then go read another writer's stories. If you don't like how I write my characters, then either give me some goddamn tips or go the fuck away. To those of you that feel the need to blog about my stuff and or talk shit, well, you probably won't read this, but just in case... Grow the fuck up! If you have something to say, then write a message to me. There's no need to talk about me in your blog or for you people to hide behind guest reviews. I don't mind people messaging me and telling me about things I could improve on. Helpful tips, you know, would actually be appreciated. It's ridiculous how childish some adults can be. And I'm not being specific when I say that... it's just something that really bothers me. I just turned 19 and I don't even do the crap y'all do. Really. Grow up... Though I may have not seen every episode of this show, I've seen some, and I watch a lot of clips. And I've also started watching the series from the beginning. My knowledge on 'The Closer' may not be as good as others, but I think I know enough to write it.

**To those of you that have stuck by me and all you lovely new readers:** I just want to say thank you. I appreciate all the lovely reviews and messages you guys give me. It's because of you that I don't give up when I want to because of the negativity. Even those who don't review, but do read... I appreciate that as well. I've been getting a lot more views and reviews lately, and it makes me happy that you guys take the time out of your day for my stories. I've never claimed to be a fantastic writer, and I usually think half my stuff sucks, but you guys like it, and that's all that matters.

Done. Sorry to bother you all with my annoying ramblings, but some things needed to be addressed.

Jazmyne


End file.
